


Monster Match #5: Gargoyle

by TheTravelerWrites



Series: Tumblr Monster Matches [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Exophilia, F/M, Gargoyle, Gargoyle Boyfriend, Gargoyle/Human - Freeform, Human/Monster Romance, Monster Match, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, Terato, Teratophilia, monster/human, monster/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTravelerWrites/pseuds/TheTravelerWrites
Summary: For @adelineinwonderland: I'm a female. I'm 5'9" with an hour glass figure so I have a large bust and hip with a rather narrow waist. I have dirty or dark blonde hair (whatever you call it) and green eyes. Personally: I love the gym. Strength Training is my favorite. I love photography and modeling. I love to cosplay and dress up in cute clothes. I love to draw even though I'm bad at it. I love 80's Japanese Funk Music, as well as Jpop and anything upbeat and fun. I love the aesthetics of the 80's and Space. I'm into really mushy love novels especially fantasy based romance.My Partner Physically: I'm looking for someone who is very muscular, tall and domineering. Someone who looks intimidating and scary. My Partner Personally: I would like him to be dominant and very stern. He doesn't show his emotion well. But when he does he is really shy about it. He's really protective and can easily get jealous.





	Monster Match #5: Gargoyle

**You’ve been matched with a gargoyle!**

 

You met him at the beach, of all places. You’d always believed the stereotype that his type couldn’t go out in the day, but there he was, large as life, looking like he could bench-press a tank. He was using the outdoor equipment under the pavilion on the beach you frequented for running. You liked running on the beach, because the sand offered resistance, which helped define the muscles in your legs.

Though your eyes met briefly, you didn’t acknowledge each other. He was a stranger, after all, and an intimidating one at that. It wasn’t until some dude-bros using the gym equipment near him started heckling you that he gave a deafening shout at them, and they bailed quickly.

You went up to him to thank him, and he turned rather shy.

“I hate guys like that,” He said. “They make all of us look bad.”

“If that’s the case,” You said. “There’s a guy at my normal coffee shop who won’t take the hint. Want to scowl at him for me?”

He smiled almost bashfully. “Will there be coffee involved?”

“Of course.”

“Then I’m all yours,” He said.

You laughed devilishly. “I’d hoped you’d say that.”


End file.
